San Valentin
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hi! En este Drabble,habrá un poco de Nalu(como siempre XD), Gale y apenas algo de Rowen y Jerza.Esta historia contará como estos magos pasan en esta linda fecha, espero que les guste :D


_**San Valentín.**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo Único.**_

En esta fecha, todos los enamorados andan con sus parejas o intentan conseguir una. Pero un grupo de magos, ni enterados estaban de dichosa fecha, lo único que sabían era que todo se llenaba de corazoncitos y todo era color rosado, así que, cierta peliazul muy inteligente y una rubia maga de espíritus estelares se dispusieron a exiliarles:

-No puedo creer que no sepan lo que es-Se quejaba la pequeña Levy-

-Pero es que nadie lo conoce enana-Le dijo Gajell-

-No me llames enana-

-Es lo mismo-

-No entendí….Exclamó cierto pelirosa-

-Estupido cerebro de carbón…-Dijo Grey-

-¿Qué no entiendes?-Decía una rubia-

-Todo-

-Imbecil….-Le dijeron todos-

-Es muy simple-Explicaba Lucy-¿Verdad Levy?-

-Aja-

-Verás, lo voy hacer simple, sino, sería una larga explicación-Comenzó-Se trata de que hay un día en que se regala chocolate o algún objeto a una persona que quieres mucho, o que amas, como hacen las parejas,¿Entendiste?-

-Aaaah, ¿Ves Levy?!, era mucho mas simple lo que dijo Luce!, tu diste como 50mil vueltas!-

-Lo que digas…-Se paró y se marchó, siendo seguida "disimuladamente" por el de pearcings-

-Luce…-La llamó el dragon slayer de fuego-

-¿Qué quieres?-Decía mientras aprontaba sus cosas para volver a su hogar-

-Voy a esperar tu chocolate, y quiero pasar contigo, mas tarde te visito-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse a "una misión" lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían-

-¿Eh?-Se voltea sonrojada y el ya se había ido-¿Que fue lo que dijiste? ¿A dónde se fue?...-

-Jajajaja, Cabeza de flama está enamorado!-Se burlaba estrepitosamente Grey mientras el también se iba-

-Jubia quiere que Grey-sama le de su regalo….-Lo seguía la dama controladora de las aguas

-S-si….-Dijo todo sonrojado-

-Que suerte que tiene Jubia…-Dijo inconcientemente Lucy-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta Natsu?...-Susurraba, sin percatarse, que la persona que nombraba y pensaba que se había ido seguía ahí, solo que escondido meticulosamente en la copa de un árbol escuchando todo lo que salía de sus labios con una extraña atención y alegría-

-Bueno, mejor vuelvo a casa-Dijo Lucy mientras empezaba a caminar-

Lo que no sabía, era que cierto mago de fuego pelirosa, la iba a estar esperando con un "regalito", así que, al llegar, fue directamente a darse una ducha, ese día había sido bastante agotador.

Luego de entrar al baño, el pelirosa se dispuso a preparar todo, hace días había descubierto un sentimiento que nunca antes conocía, y quería "Probarlo" con su amada.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, ella estaba pronta y vestía su cómodo camisón rosado por sobre las rodillas, no esperaba a nadie y se dirigía a la cocina, pero sintió que "Alguien" la toaba por la cintura:

-Luce…-La llamó seductoramente desde su cuello-

-¿N-natsu?...-Preguntó nerviosa-¿Q-qué haces?...-

- Te tengo un regalo-

-¿Eh?-

-Date vuelta-Ella obedeció, y lo que vió la emocionó demasiado-

-¿Es para mi?-El le estaba ofreciendo un enorme corazón de chocolate que decía "Te amo Lucy,¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-

-¿Ves a otra Luce por aquí?-Y deja el chocolate en una mesa cercana, para luego, volver a tomarla por la cintura y finalmente besarla dulcemente-Eres la primera que me hace sentir así…-Le da otro beso-

-Te amo-Le dice Lucy-

-No sabes cuanto esperar para oír esas palabras…, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta…-¿A cuál?-

-La del corazón-

-….-Se sonroja hasta el tope-S-si…-

-Bien!, ahora los acerosos pervertidos sabrán que eres mía!, y ya no podrán verte el trasero no nada!-

-¿Eh?-

-Pero, quiero que te pongas otra cosa, así no salgas mas, muestras mucha piel…-

-¿Que?-

-Es que…ahora tu eres mía, y no quiero que nadie te vea linda, solo yo-

-P-pero…-

-Shshshhs-

-No te aré caso-Y se va ala cocina a cocinar algo-

-¿Qué?!, Luce!, no es justo!, si yo paseara de boxers por toda Magnolia y todas las chicas miraran mi esculpido cuerpecito, estoy seguro que a ti no te gustaría, ¿o si?-

-:..-Lo pensó un poco-Ni se te ocurra-Dije firme-Solo yo pondré verte así-

-Eres una pervertida….-Dice estando a su lado-

-Claro que no!-

-Esta bien, pero, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-

-No, ve a tu casa-

-Pero Luce!-

-¿Y Happy?-

-Se fue con Charles, Wendy me debía un favor…-

-¿Qué favor?-

-Nada-Le da un beso-

-Dime,¿Qué favor?-

-…-Empieza a recordar esta mañana-

**FLASHBAK:**

-Natsu-san, necesito un favor…-Le dice la pequeña Wendy sonrojada-

-¿Qué es?-

-Q-quiero que …verás…etto…Romeo-kun…Chocolate…Toma-Y le da un chocolate en forma de corazón –

-¿Quieres que se lo de a Romeo?-

-Hai ¿Entonces?-

-De acuerdo, pero tu me deberás un favor-

-Claro,¿Cuál?-

-Verás…-Y empieza a contarle su plan-

-Ooooh…nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Lucy-san, Natsu-san….-

-N-no se lo digas a nadie…. Y yo no se lo digo a nadie-

-Trato hecho -

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No importa-

-Pero…-

-Solo dame un beso-

-Con gusto-

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad:

-¿Dónde estará la enana?-Se preguntaba el moreno de pearcings escondido (Como el otro dragon slayer) en la copa de un árbol espiándola., pero hacia ya un tiempo (5minutos) que no la veía, así que decidió salir de su escondite-

**GAJELL POV:**

Esperé un laaargo tiempo a la enana, ella había entrado a una tienda de chocolates, por lo que escuche que le dijo a la coneja, había decidido decirle sus sentimientos al maricón que le gusta,¿Será el estupido de Jet, o el imbecil de Droy?, ya lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga, lo mato, Por la simple razón que la enana es sola y únicamente mía.

Bueno, mientras pensaba todo esto, la veo salir de la dichosa tienda yendo a su casa, así que empecé a seguirla nuevamente, camine y camine, pero cuando quise ver, la había perdido, y ahora me encontraba en una plaza seca de su casa,¿A dónde rayos se fue?, ¿Será que se dio cuenta que la seguía y se escondió?, me volteo y la veo justo en frente de mi, rayos!, me descubrió!, debo pensar una buena excusa…ya se!, le diré que Lily se predio y lo estoy buscando, seguramente lo creerá.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo, Gajell?-Me preguntó-

-N-no…-Dije nervioso-

-¿Entonces?-

-E-es que…Panther Lily se perdió…-

-Yo no soy boba, no soy como Lu-chan, es más, ya sabía que me estabas siguiendo-Mierda!, me descubrió!, ¿Desde cuando la enana es tan lista?-

-….-

**NORMAL POV:**

-Pero, ¿Sabes?, yo...quería ...darte…-Estaba toda sonrojada, pero estaba decidida, así que, olvidó sus nervios, bajó el rostro y le dio el chocolate-Es...para ti…-

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunta mas que sorprendido-Enana…-LA toma del mentón para así, luego, bajar su rostro para juntar sus labios-

-G-gajell….-Dice toda roja y dura por el nerviosismo-

-Gracias por el chocolate-Y empieza a caminar como si nada-

-E-espérame!-Y empieza a seguirlo.-

En una cueva algo alejada de Magnolia:

-Erza…-Dice asombrado, ya que ella le estaba dando un lindo chocolate casero en forma de corazón-

-T-toma…e-es …p-para…para ti…-Dice muy sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Gracias-dice muy feliz-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti-Dice mientras lentamente se le acerca-

-¿Cuál?-

-Esto-Y la besa-Feliz día de San Valentín, Erza-

**FIN C=**


End file.
